Mickey Avalon
| Origin = Hollywood, California, U.S. | Instrument = Vocals | Genre = Hip hop Rap Rock | Occupation = Musician | Years_active = 2004 - present | Label = Shoot To Kill, Myspace, Interscope Records | Associated_acts = Dyslexic Speedreaders | URL = http://www.mickeyavalon.com/ | Notable_instruments = }} Mickey Avalon (born Yeshe Perl on December 3, 1975) is an American rapper from Hollywood, California. His debut self-titled solo album was released Nov. 7, 2006 on Interscope/Shoot to Kill Records in association with MySpace Records. Frequent topics of Avalon's songs are his experiences with substance abuse and prostitution. Life and career Avalon's family upbringing was tumultuous; both he and his parents used drugs.Albert, John. Mickey Avalon’s True Hollywood Stories: Death, drugs, rap and redemption, LA Weekly. Published April 26, 1996. By his early 20s, Avalon had married, had a daughter, and moved to Portland, Oregon.Almost Famous: Mickey Avalon, Blender. Published January 2007. Upon moving to Los Angeles, he was befriended by ex-MTV VJ Simon Rex who encouraged Avalon to rap and collaborated with him. The two began passing out demos to Hollywood clubs and soon developed a following among fans of the Santa Cruz nightclub scene. Mickey also attended college at Webster University in St. Louis, MO for a brief time before he signed with Interscope Records. Avalon is a member of the legendary Los Angeles-based graffiti crew CBS (Can't Be Stopped / City Bomb Squad) Dyslexic Speedreaders Mickey Avalon, Dirt Nasty, Andre Legacy, and Beardo were the four members to make up the rap group, Dyslexic Speedreaders. Andre Legacy was Avalon's friend since elementary school and Beardo had been in the modeling business with Avalon before they gained fame. The last song to feature Dirt Nasty and Andre Legacy was the song, "What Do You Say". Avalon had announced on his Myspace that this was the last Dyslexic Speedreaders song. Artistry Mickey has a unique rhyming style and raps mostly about his experiences on the streets, with drugs, and prostitution. He was a member of the Dyslexic Speedreaders, a rap group which also includes rappers Dirt Nasty, Andre Legacy, and Beardo. Dirt Nasty, Beardo, and Andre Legacy all appear in Avalon's recent music video, "Fuckin' 'Em All". Controversy In March 2007, Avalon was booed off the stage while opening for the Red Hot Chili Peppers in Oklahoma City. During his set, Avalon threw his microphone at the audience in frustration, and walked off stage angrily. The next day, Red Hot Chili Peppers lead guitarist John Frusciante wrote a letter to the band's fans in Oklahoma City, accusing them of booing Avalon for personal issues, and having a lack of "regard for humanity." Letter from John Frusciante to RHCP's Oklahoma City fans regarding Mickey Avalon. Published 3/25/2007. Discography Studio albums Singles *"Fuckin' Em All" (2009) *"What Do You Say" (feat. Cisco Adler, Dirt Nasty & Andre Legacy) (2009) *"Stroke Me" (2009) Other appearances 2007: "Deviants" (Happy Mondays) Background vocals "Shoulda Known Better" (Unwritten Law) Co-wrote "Stickey Mickey" (Ke$ha) featured Tours *"Stroke Me Tour" (2009) (Feat. Beardo & Kesha) *"Blazed & Confused Tour" (2009) References External links *Video Interview with Mickey Avalon *Mickey Avalon's Website Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Jewish American musicians Category:American hip hop musicians Category:Jewish rappers Category:Musicians from Los Angeles, California Category:People from Hollywood Category:Rappers from California da:Mickey Avalon de:Mickey Avalon es:Mickey Avalon no:Mickey Avalon